


Come With Me

by PrincessOfTheUnderdark



Category: Orange is the New Black, Orange is the New Black RPF
Genre: F/F, real person fic, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheUnderdark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheUnderdark
Summary: Taylor and Laura shoot their "love scenes". Could Laura be falling for Taylor? This is a Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling fanfic told from Laura's point of view.





	Come With Me

Chapter One  
Staring at the script for the scene we were about to shoot, I knew that it was going to be the hardest scene I've ever had to do. It was only our second scene together but I knew keeping my hands off of Taylor was going to be impossible, good thing it's scripted for me to touch her however I pleased...except for one specific instruction: I have to make it look like my hand is in her underwear. How the hell am I supposed to do that without actually doing it?  
Taylor was sitting beside me reading over the script as well.  
"How are we going to make this look real?" I asked her, nervously chewing on my bottom lip.  
"I'm not sure. I mean, we could always do it but like you can flatten your hand against my hip bone so it looks real," she said. I swallowed thickly at the suggestion, my mouth felt dry.  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
"Laura, I already told you, I trust you. You can touch me wherever you want."  
I felt my heart race at this. Surely she couldn't mean wherever. I'd love to let my hands roam wherever they wanted but she's probably not "like that."  
"Alright, girls are you ready to shoot this scene?" We both mumbled our agreements and took our places on set.  
The music started playing, the cameras started rolling, but all I could focus on was the way Taylor's hips swayed to the beat. I tried to pretend like I was reading for a second then I put the book down and focused all my attention on her.  
"Come here," I commanded, beckoning her with my finger, my voice raspier than usual. I watched as she made her way around to the bed post.  
"Are you going to miss me?" Her voice flowed over me like silk.  
"Yes," I said watching her sway sexily, "too much."  
"Come with me," I turned off the music with the remote.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I'm serious, come with me, I'll buy you a plane ticket," my voice was still extra rough as I made my way over to her.  
"I'll have to give notice." Her voice sounded struggled as I began to place soft kisses on her neck. I giggled and pulled back.  
"You're a fucking waitress, you don't have to give notice. Come with me," I slid my hand into the waistband of her underwear and flattened it against her hip like she'd said. I started kissing her neck again and her hips moved slightly, my hand was now against her shaved mound. She didn't miss a beat delivering her next line though.  
"Will I get in trouble?"  
"Mmm, I hope so," I said stretching up to kiss her. Her mouth felt like velvet against mine. She started swaying to the beat again causing my hand to slip lower to her clit. My fingers by reflex began to make slow circles. She gasped but continued on like nothing was happening.  
"You know what I mean."  
"You don't have to do anything. Just keep me company. Come on, come with me," at this my fingers slid back and I slipped two of them inside her. Goddess she was wet. I had to force myself to repress a moan at the feel of her walls tightening around me.  
"I want you to come," I curled my fingers against her gspot, "and I want you to cum." She was riding my fingers now, she was close I could feel her shuddering. I ran my thumb across her clit at the exact moment I pressed against her gspot.  
"Yes, is that a yes?" I said just as she came.  
"Yes," she breathed out shakily. I took my fingers slowly out of her and kissed her neck until they yelled "cut." I flushed when I remembered that we were still on set, but she just threw me a wink and went to get ready for her next scene.   
Sitting on the couch in my trailer, I played back what happened with the flashback scene over and over in my head. We had been shooting all day and my mind just wasn't in it. I was still stuck on the way Taylor felt wrapped around my fingers, and she just acted completely normal, like nothing had happened at all. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize Natasha was in my trailer until she spoke to me.  
"Yo, space cadet. Anybody home?"  
"Oh, hey Tash," my voice sounded distanced even to me.  
"Alright, buttercup," she picked my legs up and sat down then draped them over her lap, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"  
"It's nothing, really."  
"Bullshit, you've been walking around like a zombie all day. What in the hell are you thinking about?"  
"Okay, so there's this girl that I kinda sorta like..."  
"Holy shit L! You have a crush and not just meaningless sex? That's huge babe!"  
"Shut up! I don't even think she likes me back. We had sex once and now she's acting like it never happened."  
"Maybe she’s waiting on you to make the next move."  
"Yeah, maybe, thanks Tash."  
"Anytime babe," she slapped my knee and pushed my legs off of her, "I've got a scene to shoot and then we're all going out for drinks to celebrate the first episode being done. Be ready to go in a few hours."  
Once again I was alone with my thoughts. I was sitting with my knees curled up to my chest just thinking about my day when Taylor opens my trailer door. Without saying anything she comes in and locks the door behind her.  
"What are yo-" I was cut off by her lips pressed hard against mine. Her tongue begging my bottom lip for entry, which I more than willingly relented. Taylor tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. My hands immediately gripped her waist. Her body felt so good in my hands. I scraped my nails down her side eliciting a beautiful breathy moan from those soft lips of hers. I gasped when I felt her teeth mark my neck and she began sucking. I moaned out her name squeezing her ass tightly as she started to grind down into me.  
"Laura," her voice rushed into my ear on a breath.  
"Laura," this time louder. Shaking my head I opened my eyes to look up into Taylor's bright baby blues. I must have fallen asleep waiting on Tash.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty," she smirked down at me, holding her hand out to help pull me up. I took her hand and blushed because of my dream.  
"Sorry," I said, my voice gravelly from sleep.  
"It's okay, we're leaving for the bar now though so come on." I silently followed her out to the parking lot and drove with the rest of the cast and crew to the bar. This day truly needed to end with a drink. I ordered a Bloody Mary almost immediately after I entered the bar. Everyone else was already headed for the private VIP room in the back of the club. Piper had gone all out to celebrate the turning of her book into a TV series.  
I felt a distinctly feminine body press against me from behind as I stood waiting for my drink. I just wanted to lose myself tonight and forget about Taylor, so I pressed back against her. Only too late did I notice the faint traces of vanilla and nutmeg that is so uniquely Taylor.  
"Hi," she whispered hotly in my ear, "I have a very important question to ask you later." She ended with a sharp nip to my earlobe before separating from me completely. She disappeared leaving the distinct scent that is purely Taylor, behind in her wake.  
I really needed to get the thoughts of how Taylor felt around my fingers, when I made her cum, out of my mind. I tossed back my drink and headed for the VIP room. The music was blaring and half the cast was already drunk. The sea of dancing bodies seemed more inviting than drunk coworkers so I opted for the better of the two.  
Staying toward the outskirts of the dance floor, I watched drunk girls and clumsy guys do what they thought was 'dancing'. I wasn't much in the mood to dance myself so I stood there knocking back drinks and watching as more of my cast mates joined the drunken college kids.  
"Alright, L you're depressing me come dance," Natasha said as she drug me onto the dance floor.  
It wasn't long before I was really getting into the music. My body swayed and undulated to the beat. I had somehow lost Tasha in the crowd but I was drunk enough to dance alone.  
"A girl as pretty as you should never have to dance alone," a voice said from behind me.  
I didn't have to turn to know who it was. I shuddered with desire as Taylor pressed against my back. A song with heavy bass came on at that exact moment and she began to grind against me. I could barely help the way my body reacted. We seemed to be connected as I ground back against her.  
We danced like that for several songs before she spun me around and ground against my front. I was extremely turned on from all the attention she was giving me. I wanted to tease her as much as she had teased me. Maybe bring her to the brink of an orgasm and just walk off.  
She leaned up and took my earlobe into her teeth gently biting and sending an electric pulse straight to my core.  
"So, I still have a question to ask you but I want to ask you in private," she hushed into my ear.  
"So where do you want to go," I breathed out. "The VIP room is nearly empty, let's go to a booth in the back corner," she said leading me by my hand. We slid into the dimly lit booth, where we were mostly secluded from the room.  
"Okay, so I lied it's not that important, I'm just curious," Taylor half whispered. She placed her hand on my skinny jean clad thigh.  
"Curious about what," I swallowed as her fingers started drawing patterns on my leg.  
"Well, earlier when I woke you up, you seemed to be having a pretty good dream." She added her nails into the mix.  
"Hey, what's up? You bitches look lonely," Natasha said sliding in the booth across from us and flagged the waitress for a beer.  
"Oh, nothing just talking about our day on set and such," Taylor lied easily as she inched higher with her patterns. I held back a moan when she dipped down to my inner thigh.  
"Cool, so how'd you like your first day shooting," Natasha asked us.  
"It was really fun, I think this show is going to take off," I jumped in trying to distract myself from the growing warmth at my core.  
"I think so too," Taylor said giving my leg a gentle squeeze. She then removed her hand completely but my body was still buzzing with energy. We talked for a while with Natasha and I tried to stay focused on the conversation but I kept getting distracted by the way Taylor would slowly lick her lip before biting it. When Natasha was up getting drinks Taylor leaned over and whispered in my ear, "you're staring."  
"Oh, and I still have that question about your dream," she took my ear lobe in between her teeth. I moaned at the feel, but soon enough it was over and my mind was wandering to what her question could be.  
When Natasha returned we downed our drinks and then Taylor pulled us out on the dance floor. When Natasha returned we downed our drinks and then Taylor pulled us out on the dance floor.  
The loud bass of the music vibrated my whole body and I couldn't help but start to dance. Emboldened by the alcohol I took Taylor by the hips and pulled her back against me, grinding into her from behind. My early arousal came back with a vengeance and I had to have her against me. My hands snaked around her body and pressed her hips back harder into mine.  
The darkness of the club and the secluded corner that we were in mixed with the alcohol and my nerves went away as my hand moved under the waist band of Taylor's jeans. Her head was thrown back against my shoulder and I could hear her tiny moans and whimpers.  
"Take me," she whispered into my ear. I couldn't stop now. My fingers slowly travelled down her smoothly shaven mound and found her clit. I traced slow circle around her bundle of nerves.  
"Laura please," she begged. Her hips were practically following my every move. No one could tell what was going on, the darkness made for a perfect cover as I slid my fingers lower. Her wetness coated my fingers. I moaned at the feel as I slipped inside of her and her muscles clenched around me.  
I thrust into her hard and slow. Her body reacted to my every move as she ground herself onto my fingers. Her back arched as I swiped my thumb across her clit keeping pressure on it. Taylor came hard soaking my already wet hand. I let her ride out the waves of pleasure before whispering in her ear.  
"Do you want to get out of here?"   
"Please," Taylor said taking my hand and leading me off the dance floor. She took us to the coat check and out onto the street. I watched her in awe as she led the way to her car, still holding firmly to my wrist. The way her body moved was like watching poetry come to life. The gentle sway of her hips coupled with the regal elegance of those toned legs, and the glorious swell of her ass was absolutely drool worthy.  
"Are you going to stare at my ass all day, or are you going to come back to my place with me," Taylor chuckled, interrupting my drooling. I blushed at being caught.  
"I...umm...I," I stuttered. The heat was rising to my cheeks the more Taylor looked at me.  
"Come on," she laughed unlocking her car and walking to the driver's side, "get in."  
The car ride was rather short. It seemed to only take around ten minutes. The whole way there I was on edge, Taylor's hand never once moved from the top of my thigh. I was sure she could feel the heat radiating off of me.  
When Taylor put the car in park, in her driveway, she turned to me. The hand she had resting on my leg began to draw tiny patterns. I swallowed thickly every time her hand dipped dangerously close to my core.  
"So, about that question I was going to ask you," Taylor smirked and paused her drawing to give my inner thigh a squeeze and increasing my desire tenfold. “A-ab-bout my dream?" I couldn't focus.  
"Yeah, about your dream," she leaned over and whispered into my ear, her hand dipping dangerously close to my center. Goddess her voice was doing things to me. I could feel myself getting wetter as the warmth of her words graced my ear.  
"So," Taylor said, pulling back and resuming her drawing on my leg, "here's the deal. We go in, only after you tell me what your dream was about."  
"Why do you want to know what my dream was about?" I was blushing hard now. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed, especially given what we had just done in the club, but there was something about letting her into my dreams that was like laying my private fantasies out in the open.  
"Well, for starters," Taylor whispered, leaning in and ghosting her lips over my own before continuing, "you were moaning my name."  
"I what?!" I was panicking now. She heard me moan her name while I was having a wet dream about her. Oh my goddess this wasn't happening. I looked away absolutely mortified. Taylor let out a laugh and reached out to turn my face towards her.  
"Awe, babe it was kind of hot," she said before placing a soft kiss on my lips, "come on, let's go inside."  
I was still blushing as I followed Taylor into her house. Immediately after entering her home I was overwhelmed by the scent that is uniquely Taylor. I inhaled deeply, her scent instantly calming me. Before I knew what was happening, she gently took my wrist and pulled me towards her kitchen.  
I watched as she pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses from the cupboards. Each of her movements were captivating, she was so fluid with everything that she did. A full glass flashed in front of me, drawing me out of my lustful stare. I took the glass thankful for something to steel my nerves. This was not the way I'd envisioned the night going whenever I asked Taylor if she wanted to leave the bar. I had not expected to come across vulnerable, yet here I was, an open book as I followed her to the sitting room and carefully folded myself onto her couch.  
"Sorry, I embarrassed you," Taylor said sipping from her glass.  
"It's fine Tay, I just can't believe I said your name out loud."  
"I can't believe it either, I always thought it would be the other way around." She winked at me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I've had a few wet dreams about you."  
"Really now?"  
"Yeah, do you really think what happened in the studio today was an accident?"  
"You mean you shifted your hips on purpose?" I was completely baffled. Taylor had actually dreamt about me.  
"I was tired of admiring you from afar."  
"Come here," I said reaching over and pulling Taylor closer to me, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entry. I took Taylor into my arms deepening the kiss as I ran my fingers through her hair. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. She arched into me as I pulled her closer, I needed her as close as possible. I could feel the desire burning inside of me as she wound her arms around my neck and straddled my thighs. I ran my hands down to her waist, slightly dragging my nails over the thin cotton of her shirt causing a shiver to run through her. The heat of our continuous kiss was getting to me and I could feel my wetness growing. Growling I broke the kiss and started nipping my way down Taylor's neck as I dropped my hands lower, cupping her magnificent ass.  
"Bedroom. Now," she painted as she ground down into me. I wasted no time as I picked her up from our position and carried her into her room slamming the door behind me. As soon as the door shut behind me I tossed Taylor on the bed and crawled up with her. I kissed my way up her body occasionally biting gently. My hands exploring her body everywhere but where she wanted me. When I reached her pulse point with my kisses, I grazed my teeth over the vein. At this Taylor let out a low growl that lit a fire deep inside me. I finally bit down and sucked on that sensitive area. Taylor's moan was hot enough to make my heart race.  
"Please Laura," she begged me.  
The breathy tone of her voice caused a tightening in my core. I kissed Taylor heatedly and our tongues battled for dominance. I let my hands roam freely over her body, everywhere but where she wanted me most. Our kiss was heated and our tongues danced over one another. Each time my hand traveled close to her core, Taylor let out a breathy moan that caused my walls to tighten. Desire coursed through my veins as I kissed down her neck, nipping occasionally. I gently sucked one nipple into my mouth as I slowly entered her with a single digit. The breathy moan Taylor let out sent shivers down my spine. The way she squirmed and rolled her hips against my finger, her body writhing for more contact, set a slow burn inside me.  
"Baby, please," Taylor whimpered.  
"Please what," I whispered in her ear.  
"Baaabbbyy," she whined.  
"Tell me," I took her earlobe in between my teeth, gently biting.  
"Don't make me beg," she gasped as I slid another finger inside her tight, wet, heat. I held my fingers completely still, her body writhed, doing anything to create friction. The sight of her muscles contracting as her body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat made my mouth water. Her toned stomach rippled with every move that she made. I could feel the delicious squeeze of her thighs trying to keep my hand just where it was.  
"Baby, please," she whimpered.  
"Please what babygirl? You have to tell me what you want," I taunted her, knowing exactly what she wanted. Just to tease her more, I slightly twitched my fingers inside of her, eliciting a long moan.  
"Laura just fuck me already! Damn baby, I can't take much more teasing."  
"Alright baby, no more teasing," I chuckled but nevertheless began to thrust my fingers into her heat.  
She was so wet I slid in with ease, her body fit my hand like a glove that had been tailor made just for me. I kissed her deeply as I sped up my thrusts. Her moans were echoing throughout the room and filling my ears like music. Taylor's walls began to tighten around my fingers and her body shook with intensity, I could tell she was close. I felt her get impossibly wetter, I kissed her one more time before whispering against her lips, "Cum for me baby." Her body shook as if an earthquake had taken control over her body. Her back arched off the bed and her walls tightened like a vice around my fingers as she let out a half moan half scream.  
Finally she settled back down on the bed and I pulled her into my arms, holding her close as aftershocks still rumbled through her. I lay my head on top of hers and gently ran my fingers along her spine. I felt Taylor's lips press gently against my neck and she snuggled closer. Soon we were both asleep in a post coital haze. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Two  
My phone was blasting "My Milkshake." The sunlight filtering in the room was blinding. I let my eyes adjust and looked down to see Taylor clinging to my arm, she looked beautiful in the early morning light. I carefully reached over her and grabbed my phone, turning the annoying alarm off. Taylor stirred and opened her stunning blue eyes looking at me in the cutest way.  
"Good morning beautiful," I said kissing her on the forehead. She stretched and smiled up at me.  
"Morning," she blushed slightly.  
"How did you sleep baby?" I asked, it seemed I couldn't stop smiling at her.  
"Like an angel."  
"You are an angel, baby."  
Her cheeks turned scarlet. I brushed her hair out of her face and leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips were so soft, I couldn't get enough of kissing her. Taylor threaded her hands into my hair pulling me closer. Soon it became hard to breathe and we had to break apart and get air into our lungs again.  
" We have to go to work soon Tay," I said brushing her hair out of her face, my hand resting on her cheek, as I stared into her enchanting her blue eyes. It was so adorable as she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out and quivering. I smiled even wider than before, she was just so cute.  
"Come on baby," I said rubbing her shoulder gently and getting up from the bed and walking into her kitchen.  
I never pictured Taylor as a culinary woman, but her kitchen was state of the art. Stainless steel appliances were everywhere, mahogany cabinets lined the entire room and a huge double door freezer stood to the left gleaming sliver. I rummaged around the cabinets and found a pan to make eggs. Taylor walked in and sleepily and plopped down in one of the bar seats at the island in the middle of the absolutely gorgeous kitchen. She watched me silently as I cooked Eggs Benedict for us both.  
We sat at the island after we finished our breakfast talking and flirting. We didn't work together today so we wanted to spend all the time we could together before we had to part.  
"We need to get showers before we go to work," Taylor said getting up from the island.  
"Does that mean what I think it means," I winked and smirked.  
"No silly, we have to be on time for work. I have a second bath in the spare room," she shook her head at me. I pouted and she laughed leading me to the guest room and handing me two plush towels before turning and heading to her own bathroom.  
We showed up at work smiling and giggling. Needless to say we drew a lot of attention. We even shared makeup trailer times today.  
"Laura, darling, please stop turning your head towards Taylor," Raphael said in his thick French accent tilting my head back toward the middle. I blushed but did my best to follow orders, occasionally meeting Taylor's eyes in the mirror.  
When it was time for us to go separate ways I turned toward Taylor.  
"Let me take you on a date tonight," I asked nervously.  
"For real," Taylor said smiling, "Yeah, okay. Sure." I've never been so nervous for a date before. Maybe it was because nearly all of my dates turned into a one night stand. I didn't want my date with Taylor to be meaningless, I wanted tonight to be special. Taylor meant so much to me, I just had to make tonight perfect.  
I threw another outfit on my bed and stared at it, nothing seemed right. It was just dinner but I needed to look good, I wanted to impress her. There were three small piles of clothes that I had already vetoed strewn across my bed. I finally settled on a purple blouse and a pair of black slacks.  
I didn't do much with my hair, just curled the ends. I didn't have much time before I was supposed to pick Taylor up. Before I even knew it, it was seven o'clock and I was outside Taylor's apartment. Then I was at her door, knocking quietly.  
When Taylor opened the door, she took my breath away. Taylor was wearing a beautiful white lace dress and a tan leather jacket. Her eyes sparkled and everything seemed magical. I couldn't help myself, I reached forward and cupped her face.  
"You look beautiful," I said on an airy breath.  
"So do you," Taylor said, our eyes lock and the world seems to disappear.  
The lights blur, like special effects on a movie, and a romantic tone floats through the air. The only thing that existed was me and Taylor in this moment. I knew that I was falling for her, and fast, that scared me more than anything I thought possible. "Are you ready?" She said snapping me from the moment.  
"Yeah, let’s go," I said dropping my hand from her face and down to clasp her hand in my own. We slowly walked down her drive way to my car, taking in the night air and the warm summer breeze.  
"I'm really excited for tonight," Taylor said as she climbed in the passenger seat. I smiled and closed the door behind her rounding to the driver's side. I hoped I could make this night as amazing as she deserved.  
"Welcome to Shadow's. Can I park your car for you Ms. Prepon?" David, the valet, said. This was my favorite restaurant to go to because no one really knows about it, it isn't like the restaurants that celebrities tell the press is their favorite. Shadow's is like an underground restaurant that stars go to when they want their privacy.  
"Sure David," I said getting out and going around to let Taylor out.  
"What is this place?" Taylor said in amazement as David took the car away.  
"You mean you've never been here before?" I asked. That was something I couldn't believe. Shadow's was the hip place when you need to get out but don't want to be caught in the public eye.  
"No never."  
"Tay, baby, this is like THE place to avoid the paparazzi. Have you been living under a rock for half a century?"  
"No, I just haven't been here before." Taylor said with a small giggle.  
"C'mon girl. Let’s go eat." Dinner was enchanting, we laughed and joked. We talked for hours about nothing and about everything all in the same breath. I never imagined that the evening would have been so wonderful. Taylor's laughter was like ringing bells. This girl meant the world to me; however if I voiced my feelings so soon, I was sure to scare her away. I didn't want to scare her so I kept my mouth shut, there would be time enough later to express our feelings. In this moment it seemed as if nothing could touch us and time was frozen, so that this evening was all ours. I held her hand in mine as we walked to the car. The warm air caressing our faces. The stars reflected in her eyes like diamonds.  
"Thank you so much for tonight," Taylor said with a small laugh, "I really enjoyed myself."  
"Good, I'm glad. I wanted this evening to be perfect for you," I said as we got into the car and drove back to Taylor's place.  
"So," Taylor said as we stood in front of her door, "you said you wanted tonight to be perfect. Right?"  
"I did," I said moving slightly closer.  
"So kiss me," Taylor said batting her eyes at me.  
"How can I say no to such an enchanting request?" I slowly brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her. Our lips massaged each other. My inhale is her exhale, our bodies were one. Our souls searing together. The heat of our kiss melting both of us into pure lust.  
I pulled away catching my breath.  
"Come inside," Taylor said breathlessly.  
"No," I said giggling, "not tonight Tay. Tonight I am being a gentlewoman, if you will. Goodnight beautiful."  
I kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave, Taylor's eyes following me every step of the way.

 

 

 

Chapter Three  
My phone buzzed, lighting up on my night table. It was like two in the morning, who would be texting so late... I reached over and squinted at the screen. Taylor. I couldn't contain my smile. It had been an hour since I had left her standing on her porch. I opened the text.  
From Taylor: Hey Laura. You left before the fun got started. ;)  
From Laura: Hey, sorry babe. I wanted to leave you with something to think about. ;)  
Taylor: Oh, I'm definitely thinking about it, that's for sure.  
Laura: What are you thinking about baby?  
T: That kiss.  
L: What about it?  
T: How hot it made me.  
L: Hmm I'm sorry baby.  
T: No you're not. ;p  
L: You're right. I'm not ;)  
T: I wish you were here right now.  
L: Why's that?  
T: To help me with a little problem I seem to be having.  
L: What kind of problem?  
T: That kiss got me all worked up. Now I'm hot and bothered with nobody to get me off.  
L: That's not true. You have you.  
T: I need help imagining things.  
L: Alright. Imagine my hands pulling you closer by your waist as my lips are kissing down your neck. I stop to suck and bite in random places. My nails scraping up and down your sides. My hot breath on your neck as I whisper all the things I want to do to you.  
T: What else baby?  
L: Tell me what you're doing.  
T: I'm playing with my nipples and squeezing my boobs.  
I groaned. I really wanted to be there doing those things to her.  
L: Imagine my hands are yours and I'm pinching your nipples as I kiss your neck.  
T: Can I touch down there?  
Fuck, she is so hot. Why did I not come inside with her?  
L: Yeah baby. Touch your pussy.  
T: I'm so wet Laura.  
My own hand snaked its way down my body and started teasing my clit.  
L: Me too Tay. I'm so fucking wet. Imagine my fingers rubbing circles around your clit before dipping down to your entrance and scooping up your juices and bringing my fingers up to my mouth, tasting your essence.  
T: Baby, can I put my fingers in?  
I moaned and slid my fingers inside myself. I was so tight and wet.  
L: Yes Tay. Finger yourself and imagine it is me doing it. Imagine my fingers curling up into your gspot.  
T: I'm so close Laura.  
L: Cum for me baby.  
I came so hard I saw stars. I knew Taylor had to have came just as hard.  
T: Wow  
L: I know. Me too.   
After that it wasn't hard to fall asleep, I was completely exhausted. Tash would want a full update tomorrow, she'd insisted that we go out for lunch the day after my date. Although, I may leave out the late night texting. Tash only needed to know the important stuff, well maybe just the highlights.  
I was getting ready for lunch right now. It seemed infinitely easier to pick out an outfit when I wasn't trying to impress the girl I was meeting. I settled on a black "The Clash: London Calling" t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of lime green converse sneakers.  
Tasha was already waiting at the restaurant when I got there. She looked like she was ready to explode with excitement. I knew that as soon as I sat down I'd be asked to spill everything. I couldn't help but smile as I walked in the door, she was way too invested in my love life.  
"You didn't go in? Shit L, she`s got you domesticated."  
"I'm not domesticated, I was being honorable."  
"The Laura I knew would have jumped at the chance well to jump into bed."  
"Yeah, well I really like this girl Natasha."  
"Ouch my full name, you must be serious."  
“I am. She's special."  
"So am I gonna get to meet this mystery girl?"  
“You already have," I blushed. Was I ready to tell her?  
"Who?"  
"Taylor..." I took a deep breath and prepared for the onslaught of questions.  
"Taylor, as in Taylor Schilling? Our costar? Since when?"  
"Yes, that Taylor and since that day I was moping about the set."  
"You better be careful with that one Laura. I have a feeling she may unintentionally break your heart."  
"I have that feeling too, I just hope she doesn't break me too badly."  
"Me too Tash. Me too."

 

 

 

 

Chapter Four  
"On Entertainment tonight are costars Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon more than just friends? We think so."  
"Shit," I said turning off my TV. Taylor and I hadn't been careful enough. How was she gonna handle this? As if on cue my phone lit up with Taylor's name.  
T: Let them talk.  
I smiled. She didn't care, and for now that was enough.  
L: Are you sure?  
T: Positive. I've never been this happy.  
L: Me either Tay  
T: It's late. See you at work tomorrow.  
***  
"Girls, you two have been attracting a lot of attention lately. The press thinks there is something going on and I can't have that. The show is at the point where Taylor and Jason need to be spotted together to play up the Larry and Piper relationship. I'm sorry but you two have to tone it down," Jenji said as we both sat in her office.  
I sat there speechless, she couldn't restrict our contact could she?  
Taylor seemed to be just as dumbfounded. We didn't know how to react.  
"I've contacted your agents, you two are to have minimal interactions. Now, go and get ready to shoot."  
I walked to my trailer in a daze. How could this happen. Taylor was mine, I love her. Can you imagine what it's going to be like watching her walk the carpet next week with Jason? I couldn't let it happen. Tears pricked my eyes. I could hear Taylor calling my name but I didn't want to talk right now. I locked myself in my trailer and crashed on the couch. I sent Natasha a text and then buried my face in a pillow letting the tears fall.  
AN: I know I made Jenji seem like a bitch but I'm sure she would never do this.  
"Laura honey, wake up," Natasha was sitting beside me and shaking my shoulder.  
"No," I buried my face further in my pillow.  
"Sweetheart, tell me what happened."  
"No! That will make it real and not just a nightmare."  
"Babe, you need to talk it out. It'll make the pain easier to deal with."  
"Jenji told us to stay away from each other and made our agents block our contact," the tears pricked the back of my eyes threatening to spill out once again.  
"Can she do that?"  
"I don't know but she did."  
"I know what would help...bourbon," she pulled out a bottle and opened it, taking a sip before passing it to me.  
"Mmmmm," I moaned as the alcohol burned down my throat.  
Laughter echoed around the room. Natasha and I were bumping into each other and giggling like mad over the slur in our voices. Our eyes met and the tone got somber. I slouched and looked down at the floor.  
"What am I going to do Tash?"  
"I don't know Laura, but we'll figure it out."  
"I just want to spend time with her. I...I think I might love her."  
"Woah L, that's heavy babe."  
"I know but she got under my skin."  
My head was pounding and my mouth was dry. Waves of nausea fell over me as I got up out of bed. Tasha and I had taken the drinking to my place and I over did it. I popped three ibuprofen and downed them with Gatorade.  
Today was my recovery day. I was gonna wallow in self-pity and then I was going to pick myself up dust myself off and accept the facts. Starting with a straight up black coffee. Jason and Taylor were at the snack bar, Jason was all over her and it made me sick. I was gagging, literally, when Natasha came up beside me.  
"Don't look so good there L."  
"I think I'm going to be sick."  
"Well don't do that. Come on, let's get out of here."  
I followed her to the food venders that were on set and ordered a bear claw.  
"Easy, what happened to health conscious Laura."  
"She died,” I looked down at the sugary pastry, “well for now at least."  
"Come on. We're going to the gym after this."  
"But...fine."

Chapter Five  
"I just can't stand to see them together. He looks at her like she's a ham sandwich," I huffed in between crunches.  
"I know, it's kinda disgusting," Natasha was opposite me doing hers.  
"I hate it. Every time I see them together I just want to rip his throat out."  
"Easy Tiger. She doesn't like him. It's all a front, for Jenji."  
"I know that should comfort me, but I'm not so sure it is. It has been three weeks and she hasn't tried to talk to me since the first week."  
"To be fair, you have been shutting her out."  
"I just don't want my heart broken again. It has happened too many times."  
"Don't shut out love Laura."  
***  
"On The Insider: Jason Biggs and Taylor Schilling talk about what it's like to work together on Orange Is The New Black."  
I groaned it seemed that this was all I had heard for the past four weeks. I was so tired of ignoring my feelings and watching them fawn over each other. I should have told her how I feel. I was ready to move on but I had to talk to her.  
L: Can we talk...  
T: Sure...  
L: My place?  
T: If that's what you want.  
I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. I had no clue what I was going to say but I knew I needed to talk to her so I could get some closure. I knew Tasha was tired of dealing with depressed me so I was going to work on being happy. Taylor would be here soon.  
"Listen," I said as she came inside, "I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you like that."  
"It's okay, I get it. I really wanted someone lean on but I know that talking to you would have only made it worse," she stood there ringing her hands and looking awkward.  
"Do you want to sit down?"  
"Yeah..."  
We moved into the living room and I poured us some white wine before joining her. She took the glass and downed half of it before talking.  
"I don't care for him you know," she said looking at the floor.  
"You don't?" I know I sounded desperate but her words gave me hope.  
"No, I was just giving Jenji what she wanted."  
"Then why didn't you talk to me?"  
"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk."  
"I was avoiding getting my heart broken. I thought that if we talked, you would tell me that you cared for him and what we had was just a fling."  
"What we had, what we have, is something special."  
"I...I think I'm falling for you Taylor."  
"I think I'm falling to you too."  
I smiled brightly, those words made my world stop spinning for a minute. I set my glass down and leaned forward and cupped her face. Our lips brushed against one another, our breath mingling and brushing over our cheeks.  
"Laura," Taylor whispered against my lips.  
"Hmmm," I smirked.  
"Kiss me," her lips caressed mine with every syllable. I gave in and pressed my lips against hers. The feeling of her lips against mine was heaven. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as the kiss deepened. Our tongues battling for dominance and I let her win this time.  
"I missed you," she said as she began kissing my neck and my hands went to her waist. The contact was gone within the minute.  
"The bedroom. Now," Taylor said as she took my hand and leading me down the hallway. Taylor pushed me down on the bed and straddled my legs, her lips going to my pulse point. Her teeth marked my skin, leaving what I was sure would be a violet colored bruise, but the pain felt so good. We took turns shredding each other's clothes till the only thing separating our bodies was air. My nails dug into her back leaving red marks trailing down her spine. Her teeth had left marks in ten different places, some darkened with hickeys. Our mouths met in heated passion, a clash of tongue and teeth. The next thing I knew my hands were pinned down above me and Taylor was hovering over me with a smile.  
"Don't move," Taylor said letting go of my hands and kissing her way down my body. I moaned as the heat of her mouth surrounded my nipple and her teeth grazed the sensitive nub. Taylor's nails left a fiery path down my stomach stopping just before she reached where I needed her. The passion pooling in my core, aching for her touch. Her lips followed the path her hands had taken and I could feel her hot breath against my dripping entrance. My hips jumped forward begging for contact.  
"Taylor, please," I whimpered.  
"Please what?" She smirked up at me.  
"Please do something," I whimpered. She laughed but soon I felt the wet velvet of her tongue brush against my clit. Her tongue traveled down to my core and dipped in flicking slightly and my hips bucked up, my hands went to her hair. She removed her tongue and I whimpered, the pleasure was ripped away instantly.  
"I said don't move," her tone was menacing and I moved my hands back above my head.  
"Okay, just please don't stop," I said shakily. She nodded and allowed her tongue to trace small circles around my clit. I moaned quietly, my hands twitching. Not being able to touch her heightened my senses. She sucked my clit into her mouth and her fingers teased my opening before gliding in. I moaned and lifted my hips silently begging for more. Taylor thrust into me slowly just teasing me. I whimpered, every touch made my control spiral further out of my reach. The pressure kept building and the spring coiled tighter and tighter, ready to break. I was on the brink of losing it. I was so close. My walls tightened around Taylor's fingers creating a delicious stretching with every thrust. She kissed her way back up my body while maintaining her rhythmic thrusts.  
"Cum for me," Taylor's hot breath brushed over my ear and undoing what little control I had left. Waves of pleasure crashed over me making me light headed. Euphoria settled over my tired body. Taylor kissed me lazily and rested her head on my chest letting her eyes flutter shut. I smiled and let my own exhaustion take over, drifting off into a peaceful sleep with my arms wrapped securely around Taylor. 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Six  
The sunlight filtered in the window reminding me of our first morning together. Nostalgia brought a smile to my face. Taylor opened her eyes and stretched before settling back on my chest.  
"Good morning doll face," I smiled down at her.  
"Morning."  
"What do you want to do today?" I said stroking her hair.  
"I don't know. I was supposed to have lunch with Jason."  
"Oh, okay. Then go ahead."  
"I just don't want to make Jenji mad."  
"I know. We aren't together so I can't really say anything."  
"Well...we could always change that," she said walking her fingers up my chest.  
"What do you propose?"  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be," I said smiling.  
"I think I want you to say yes."  
"Yes," I leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.  
"What are we gonna do about Jenji?"  
"I'll talk to her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, you need to get ready for your lunch with Jason in the meantime, however."  
"Okay, I'll go take a shower. Do you think I could barrow some clothes?"  
"Sure. I'll lay some on the bed and make breakfast so it'll be ready for you when you get out."  
"Thanks babe," she pecked me on the cheek and headed into the master bath. Hot pancakes sat on the counter with a glass of orange juice and a plate of fresh fruit when Taylor walked out in her t-shirt, towel drying her hair.  
"I'll change later. Mmmm. Something smells good."  
"How many pancakes do you want sweetie?"  
"Just a couple. I was thinking, what if we talk to Jenji together?"  
"Are you sure? I can talk to her if you want."  
"I think she'll take it better coming from both of us."  
"Okay. Yeah. If you think so."  
"I think so. Mmmm this is good. Thanks Laur."  
"Welcome," I kissed her cheek and sat down to eat my own breakfast, "What time are you supposed to meet Jason?"  
"Around 1:30, I think."  
"Do you want to, I don't know, stick around and like hangout or something?"  
"Sure. I'm not busy."  
A Shawshank marathon was on LOGO and we settled down on the couch with a fluffy blanket wrapped around us.  
Taylor had her head resting in my lap, she'd fallen asleep during Shawshank Redemption. I ran my fingers through her blonde locks. Each strand caressed my fingers like silk. I glanced at the clock and realized Taylor had to leave soon. I didn't want to wake her up; she looked like an angel, so peaceful.  
Sighing I shook Taylor's shoulder, "Wake up beautiful. You have to get ready to leave."  
"Hmmn," she whimpered and hid her face.  
"You have to, sweetie."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Come on," I tickled her sides and she squirmed.  
"Fine," she groaned.  
"Damn, you look good in my clothes," I smirked as she came out of my room wearing a blue button up over a white t-shirt and a pair of black leggings.  
"Glad you think so," she smiled and twirled for me.  
"Well I wouldn't have bought the clothes if I didn't like them," I pulled her into my arms.  
"I guess that's good," she giggled, "I need to go baby."  
"But I want you to stay."  
"I want to stay, but I can't babe."  
"Fine," I kissed her cheek and let her out of my arms and watched her leave. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Seven  
Our meeting with Jenji was today and I was shaking with nerves. I didn't want to risk my job so close to the second season, but I was tired of hiding who I am. The world stopped turning for a while as we waited outside her office. The blood was rushing in my ears like a waterfall.  
"Come in girls," Jenji said. We nervously opened the door and walked in. Jenji was sitting at her desk doing paper work when we came in.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" she said putting down her pen.  
"Umm, yeah..." I said as Taylor and I took our seats.  
"We have something we want to tell you," Taylor said confidently.  
"Okay..." Jenji got a stern look on her face and she seemed to glare at us.  
"Well, you see. Taylor and I are dating and I think I may love her. I don't want to hide who I am anymore Jenji," I said emboldened by Taylor's confidence.  
"Girls, the Golden Globes are in a week. This is going to create a blow up. I'm fine with this but you are going to have to talk to the press," Jenji said calmly.  
"Are you sure," we looked at each other surprised.  
"Yes, but I'm not handling this, you have to deal with it. Now go get ready for today."  
We left her office in silence. I was shocked she didn't protest more. I was perfectly fine handling the press but I never thought Jenji would be okay with us dating, especially with the Golden Globes so close. I knew what I was going to do.  
***  
"Oh my god Laura, you're going to tell the press, at the Golden Globes!" I couldn't tell if she was excited or angry.  
"If you want to make this public that is," I nervously chewed on my lip.  
"I think I do, I've never been with another girl before you. I mean my mom knows about us, I've talked to her a lot about what would happen if I were to decide I was interested in women. She seemed to be okay with whatever made me happy," Taylor said hesitantly.  
"I won't say anything if you don't want me too."  
"I want you to. Let’s get out of the closet Laura."  
"Okay Taylor! I'm excited. This is going to shock the world babe."

***  
"And on the red carpet I have Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon, stars of the new series Orange is The New Black. Tell me ladies what is it like working on a show about prison?"  
"Well it certainly is humbling. I'm glad I get to go home and sleep on an actual mattress at night," Taylor laughed.  
"I agree. I absolutely love working with everyone on the show. We really are like a family," I said smiling brightly at the reporter.  
"I heard that there are some rather racy scenes, how do you girls handle those?"  
"Well it definitely helps that Laura is a beautiful woman," Taylor joked.  
"Well Taylor and I wanted to make it look as authentic as possible. It's hard to come away from that without feelings. Taylor and I have such natural chemistry that it came easily. Our relationship has only gotten better because of that," I smirked.  
"What I think Laura is trying to say," Taylor grabbed my hand, "is we're dating so it isn't as awkward for us as it would be people with nothing in common."  
"Wow, congratulations ladies. And with that, we have a commercial break." As we walked away from the reporter I grabbed Taylor's hand and entwined our fingers. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand, at that moment it was as if a thousand cameras went off at once. The flashes were blinding but I never stopped smiling because I had the girl that I was falling for by my side. I knew we could make it through anything together. We entered, took our seats, and got ready for the next four to five hours.  
The awards went by in a blur for me, I was too busy staring at how beautiful Taylor was to pay attention to anything else. Before I knew it the after party was starting. Natasha walked up to me and nudged my side.  
"I'm proud of you kid," she said as we stood watching Taylor congratulating Uzo.  
"Thanks, I hope it goes over smoothly. I really think she's the one Tash."  
"I think she is too Laur. The press is going to have a field day with this though."  
"We'll handle it. I love her."  
Taylor chose that moment to walk over to us.  
"What are you guys talking about?" she asked us as she took my hand.  
"Oh, just booze and hot chicks," I said jokingly.  
"Well I have one of those, let's go get something to drink to complete the equation." Taylor smirked and pulled me toward the bar.  
"I'll catch up with you later," Natasha threw me a wink before going over to talk to Uzo. I smiled and turned back to Taylor who was ordering us Bloody Maries.  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked her.  
"I'm sure you have, but I never get tired of hearing it." She smiled at me.  
"You, Taylor Schilling, are stunningly beautiful." I kissed her cheek as she blushed.  
"I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend, you're the best babe."  
"No, you're the best."  
"Gag me with a spoon. Y'all are disgusting," Danielle said, "I'm just kidding. I'm really happy for you two."  
"Thanks D," I said.  
"Have fun," she grabbed her drink and walked off.  
Milkshake came on and I was itching to go dance, this was my jam.  
"Come dance with me, I love this song," I said dragging Taylor to the dance floor. I started dancing the dance I had made up one time when I was little because I was bored. It started with the brush off and then the sprinkler. The whole crowd was laughing at me including Taylor but I didn't care, I was having fun. Eventually people started to join in and we were all acting like dorks. Jenji was sitting watching us with a bemused glint in her eyes. I knew that glint meant she was up to something. For now I was going to dance the night away. Milkshake went off and Taylor and I went to go get our drinks.  
"Do you dance like that often?" Taylor laughed.  
"Only to that song," I chuckled.  
"I hope to god that someone got that on video."  
"Why, do you want me to become the laughing stock of Hollywood?"  
"Never, I just want blackmail."  
"Blackmail me and I'll withhold kisses," as if to make my point I kissed Taylor deeply.  
"Fine, anything to keep the kisses coming," she gave me a quick kiss before downing her fourth Bloody Mary. I pulled her out to the dance floor again and actually started dancing to Shawty Got Moves. I was grinding against Taylor and bouncing to the beat.  
The dark lighting and the alcohol and the music were making me light headed. Taylor led me off the dance floor and we got our coats. We waited for the cab that was to take us home. Jason came over to us obviously drunk. His drink sloshing in his hands and spilling over on the floor. Anger sketched across his face.  
"You whore," he shouted at Taylor. I slid myself between them to protect her. I didn't want to deal with this right now.  
"You were sleeping with her the whole time, weren't you, you slut?" His words slurred together and he got in our faces. The stench of alcohol was thick on his breath. I shoved him out of the way and led Taylor outside to wait for a cab. Jason was yelling obscenities at us the whole time.  
The cold air outside was abrasive and our skin turned pink at the chill. Silence hung heavy in the air. When she spoke her voice was timid and quiet.  
"Do you want to go back to my place," she asked me pulling me closer to keep warm.  
"Yeah, it's closer."  
"Cool." Silence fell back over us until the cab showed up. We climbed in and sat closely together.  
"I'm sorry, he shouldn't have acted like that," Taylor said looking down at her hands.  
"It isn't your fault Taylor. He was drunk and acting like an idiot," I grabbed her hands and looked at her, "There is nothing true about what he said baby."  
"I know, I just feel guilty. He seemed so hurt. I mean I know we weren't together but he acted like I was a cheater."  
"Taylor you are not a cheater. Nothing we did was wrong. Everything will work out, trust me." "Okay. Come on, let's go inside." she seemed sullen and defeated. I never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. It was as if all the happiness had been drained from that beautiful face.  
I paid the cabbie and we made our way into her house and out of the bitter night air. Taylor was just standing in the archway, she seemed lost. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. The weight of the night came crashing down and the stress proved to be too much, Taylor shook as she cried silently into my shoulder. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to her room. I sat on the edge of the bed, just holding her until the tears stopped. I wiped the mascara from under her eyes and the tears from her cheeks. Taylor climbed out of my lap and slowly took off her heels.  
"Will you unzip me," her voice was a soft whisper. I slid the zipper of her dress down and helped her step out of it.  
"I'm going to take a warm shower. Will you come with me, I just need you to be there," Taylor said as she stripped out of her underwear and bra.  
"Yeah," I slipped out of my clothing while she was getting the shower ready. I could tell this wasn't about sex, it was about comfort. I stepped into the shower and the water instantly warmed my skin. Taylor turned to me and kissed me gently. I pulled her into my arms and held her as the water cascaded over us. I just wanted to hold her, the safety of being wrapped in each other's arms was enough for now.  
I held Taylor for a while before turning her around to stand directly in the spray of warm water and began to slowly scrub her back with a loofa. It was soothing watching the water wash away the soap from her body. We'd both had a long day and just needed the presence of the other. We washed off and silently got out of the shower and dried off. Taylor got dressed and handed me an extra pair of flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I put them on and climbed into bed with her, pulling her to me.  
"I never pictured you to be a cuddler Prepon," she said gaining back some of her jaunty spirit.  
"And I never pictured you as someone who complained about being a little spoon," I smiled and pulled her hips closer to me.  
"Who said I was complaining?"  
"Well you are still talking."  
"Shut up and cuddle me Laura."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Eight  
I watched in awe as Taylor smiled brightly at me while she pulled off her tank top and threw it on the bed. I could watch her all day long, she was so beautiful with the morning sunlight sparkling over her skin.  
"What are you smiling at Laura," Taylor said as she laid out her outfit.  
"I was just wondering if you were a vampire, cause your skin sparkles in the sunlight."  
"If I were, I would have bitten you by now. I know you taste delicious," she threw me a wink.  
"Haha Tay, you're lucky you're cute," I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing. I pulled her to me by her waist and kissed her softly before getting up to get dressed myself. We had to shoot a special scene today, Taystee's release party. Jenji had a special surprise for the cast today, I hope it is food.  
"Taylor, I don't have any clothes here..." I said staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
"Oh, um okay. Hang on a sec and I'll get you something," she said before bringing me a button up denim shirt and a pair of black leggings.  
"Thanks," I said and finished getting ready, I had a spare toothbrush that kept at Taylor's but I had to use her makeup, "please tell me you have darker eyeshadow."  
"No, you'll have to use pink. Of course I have darker shadow. Look in the drawer furthest to the left."  
"Eyeliner?"  
"Second drawer down. God we sound like a married couple," Taylor laughed.  
"Why Miss Schilling, are you dropping a hint so early in our relationship?" I teased her.  
"Maybe, but, I could always go see if Jason still wants me."  
"No, you're mine," I said pulling her in for a deep kiss, "now let's go to work."  
"Alright cast," Jenji clapped her hands drawing our attention from the waffle bar she had surprised us with, "I have another surprise for you. Do you remember the dance Laura did at the after party? Well I want to put it in Taystee's goodbye scenes. Laura, will you teach the cast the dance?"  
I stood in shock as everyone turned to me. I blushed and ducked my head.  
"Um, I can try..." I blushed, "okay, so um you just have to follow what I do. I'm not sure how else to teach you." I started dancing and trying my best to teach the dance to the cast. Taylor was laughing as we danced and she started dancing right up against me. Jenji motioned for the cameras. We just danced like we didn't know we were being filmed, lost in the moment. I loved this girl. "Okay, guys take a break. I'm ready to shoot this scene, I think we have it," Jenji said and the group broke up to get ready for the scene. I took Taylor's hand and walked her to the makeup trailer. The sunshine warmed our skin and the breeze brought the scent of honeysuckle. I have never felt like this about anyone, she made me so happy all the time.  
"Taylor, I love you," I said as we stopped.  
"Wait, what?" Taylor stared at me wide eyed.  
"I love you..." I blushed.  
"I love you too Laura," she smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our lips sliding over the other's like silk. Our tongues tangled in a dance full of fire, I tangled my hands in her hair and pressed her up against the side of the trailer. We poured every ounce of feeling into that kiss. Our bodies melded together as our passion grew. Dascha came up behind us while we were kissing and coughed to get our attention, drawing us out of our haze. Dascha blushed when we turned to face her, nervously fixing our hair.  
"Jenji wants everyone on set in five," she said to us and then walked back to her trailer.  
"Shit," Taylor and I said in unison. We rushed to get our uniforms on and run brushes through our hair. Thank goddess that our trailers were closest to the set. We practically ran to the room we were shooting in.  
"Nice of you ladies to finally join us," Jenji said as we walked on set with 30 seconds to spare.  
"We're not late yet," Taylor said.  
"Get to your spots," Jenji threw us a wink and a smile. This was going to be fun.


End file.
